Dream Melody
by Nuppu
Summary: How the hell did I start thinking about this anyway? One stupid dream can't change me this much. Since when did I start to feel like needing friends?" -Sasuke realises he might in fact need someone. One shot (?).


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Why else would this story be on fanfiction-site? All I did is that plot if you can call it a plot...  
****

**Pairings: **Are you sure you want to spoil the suprise? Okay, so this thing doesn't have any important pairings. There are mentions of Neji & Sakura, Kiba & Hinata and Shikamaru & Ino but nothing major. If you really have a twisted mind you might find some SasuNaru hints behind the lines, but I didn't really write it there on purpose...

****

**Warnings: **As my writing skills are what they are, people who have broblems with incorrect English should flead this instant. There might be many weird mistakes... or it might be that there isn't. But this is a shonen/shojo ai-free fic, so no broblem on yaoi or yuri-haters.

**Author's rambles: **I've been writing this little thing on pauses at school. And – I have to admid - at class, too. I started it a long time ago... might be a month or two. But as I wrote it now on the computer I changed it a bit. I added the end and... well, it doesn't really matter. Basically it's just Sasuke thinking about friends and why he doesn't have any. I did a Sasuke-fic and didn't mention the name Itachi even once! Hurrayh!!! A bit angsty this is... specially the beginning! But... can't help it. The beginning is quite personal too, but it wasn't suppose to be. Well, I think that's enough with the blabbing... enoy! (if you can!)

----------------------

**Dream Melody **

By: Nuppu

Don't you too just hate those nights when you wake up in the middle of the night and can't go back to sleep? I do. And it's just so my usual luck that it happes to me very often. Like tonight, like _last night_. Last night I woke up in my dark bedroom, slowly wondering away from my dreams. Not that I like my dreams either, if I evere have a dream it's always a nightmare ... and my nightmares aren't _anything_ nice. But then I had had a _very_ unusual dream, a nice one. And when I woke up I still remembered it perfectly and wondered _where_ it came from.

In the dream I was with my friends – well, _team mates_, I can't really say they're my _friends_. We were having some kind of picnic or a party at the woods. It was a beautiful day, sun shining and birds singing and stuff. There was Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Shino – well, everyone from our three new genin teams was there. We were having a good time, laughing, talking about many nothings, joking... It was really nice. Even _I_ got to tell a few jokes – at that point I should have realized I was dreaming.

At the whole time I heard someone playing guitar – I _think_ it was Naruto – he was twanging some pretty melody. It was a beautiful tune, cheerful yet somehow behind the happy notes there was something sad. I felt it was like _made for me_, but of course I didn't say anything.

With that music I woke up. Slowly, as I alredy said, I didn't know the difference brtween reality and dream. _And that melody rang quietly in my head_. I can still remember it. When I woke up it was still night and I couldn't sleep anymore. I stayed up the whole night thinking about the dream. It had felt so nice just sitting there, talking and joking around. _So not me_, but it felt good being so care-free.

The next day _– I mean today –_ I saw Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru together in their favourit ramen-place. They were laughing about something. Naruto was explaining something stupid to the other two. I walked past them and I think they didn't see me. At least they didn't show it any way if they did. I can't really blame them as I'm not never interested in them either, why should they show any interest in me? But _still_ I felt a bit of jelousy when I saw them together having such a good time. _Like friends do._

I felt they had something I don't have. I know it's stupid and I can't blame anyone else but myself for being such a cold and distant idiot. It really is quite weird how that dream made me feel myself so ... _lonely_. I realized I don't really have friends. Sure, I have fangirls, but they don't _really_ care about me, they're just after my looks or money or ... I don't know, they're gorls, they're weird. And they're _annoying_. They _giggle_ and _act like clowns_ when ever I'm around. Even Sakura, tough she's in my team. I think i need a friend – or a few of them – who could understand me and help me. Be with me when I'm sad and want me to be there for them. I can only imagine how it would feel like to be that only one who is able to help someone. To be that special person. To have someone as my friend .. or more. To be needed and wanted by someone special...

God, I'm starting to sound like some lonely poet... How the hell did I start thinking this anyway? One stupid dream can't change me this much. Since when did I start to feel like needing _friends_? I am an _avenger_. Friends would only _be on my way_. Plus they wouldn't _understand_ my reasons...

But I guess even these facts can't stop me thinking and hoping that there might be _someone_ who wouldn't be on my way and who would understand and _accept_ my reasons and wish to revenge. Although my mind says it's impossible – and I know it _is_ -, it doesn't stop my heart from hoping ... _dreaming_.

And _again_ I'm starting this romantic fool-stuff. I guess that's what I am, I can't help it, but certainly I can't let it out either – the nice me... people would die of shock it they ever saw me even smiling let alone anything else...

So I guess I'll keep on acting like I never saw that dream, like I don't need anyone... Keep on focusing all my energy on my revenge... I keep on being the cold and distant me everyone are familiar with... –and keep on suffering behind it all.

I just wish... Sometimes I just wish... ...but it would never really happen... thinking of it doesn't help a bit... But it sure was a nice dream... I should just drop it and try to ... get ... some... sleep...

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is. Otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it at all!"

"Yeah, sure, I didn't mean the party, I ment this... that we're going to invite _him_ too..."

"Aa... well, he is our team mate, eh? So why not. Everyone else is coming. Even Shino and Neji."

"Yeah... I just tought you didn't like him... In fact I was under that impression that you two _hated_ each other."

"I do hate him, I just... well, I tought it would be good if we asked him too as everyone else is coming too. I don't like Neji either..."

"But you and Neji settled your affairs moths ago!"

"Yes we did, but that doesn't stop him from being such a ..."

"You are just jelous because he's with Sakura."

"No I'm not."

"Really? Then who do you like?"

"You, my love!"

"Shut up. I'm not gay."

"Of course you are not. Why else would've you been so keen on these partys after you heard that _Ino_ is coming too...?"

"Oh, shut up. You are making me tired..."

_ -walking-in-silence-sound effect_

"You are going to do the talking. You know him better. And you wanted him to the party."

"I didn't want him, I just-"

"Seriously, I don't get you. If you hate the guy, why do you want to invite him?"

"Well... I ... it was this dream I saw, it was really weird, we were having these partys in the woods and -"

"And he was there too, eh?"

"How did you know?"

"Guessed..."

"Really? Well, anyway, it was like an omen so I tought it might be a good idea to ask him too..."

"You are so weird..."

_-doorbell-ringing-sound effect_

"Coming ... coming ... I'm coming... "

"Yo, Sasuke! Good morning"

"Naruto? Shikamaru? What's the broblem?"

"No broblem and as there are no missions either we decided to have a little party, like a picnic, in the woods. So we're here to ask if you'd like to come too?"

"A party? Well..."

"Oh, come on, Sasuke, even a bastard like you should spend some time with friends! And besides, everyone is coming! Well, I don't know about Kiba and Hinata, they might be too _busy_ together, but I bet they'll show up too. Eventually. But how about you...?"

"I -"

"You don't need to do anything, there's no missions, so just come!"

"Well, I guess I really don't have anything to do..."

"See, Shikamaru, I told you he'd come if I asked. I'm so irresistible!"

"Oh, shut up. But what the hell, I'll come. It might even be nice."

"Great! Come on, everyone else is there already!"

"By the way, Naruto, why are you carrying a guitar?"

----------------------

****

**A/N: **That "leave a review"-button isn't there for nothing, so tell me how was it! No flames, but everything else! (Suomeksikin saa kirjoittaa!) I was supposed to write that dialogue in the end longer, but I thought it would be too long then... tell me if you'd like a sequel. I don't really think it needs one, but if you demand... 


End file.
